Metor Shower
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: Sasuke has come back after klling Oro,Itachi, and Madara. Now he is about to be exicuted! But his last words are very interesting. WARNING: my first songfic


**Yo this is my first song fic. It may be a little short but it took me forever to put it up here. I HATE SCHOOL. There is too much homework.**

'Sushi'=thinking

"Sushi"=talking

"Sushi"= singing

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or owl city**

**Meteor Shower**

~Sakura's POV~

"Yaaaaaawwwn."I said as I stretched. Oh, I just got back from my long and tiring 12 hour shift at the hospital. I also just received some new news that my old back-stabbing teammate is back. Sadly I still love him. I don't get why I can't get over him, I've tried. Right now he is with Tsunade and the counsel. They're discussing his punishment. I'm a little nervous for the outcome. I think the counsel is going to make him do D-rank missions for a while since he killed some major threats to the village.

"Hey forehead! Come over here, I need to tell you something." I heard Ino say from inside the flower shop her family runs. Ino and I had become friends again a couple months after Sasuke-kun left. She had said to me that she was over him and that we should mend our friendship. I had agreed saying that we should never let a boy ruin our friendship ever again.

"Oh hey Ino what's up?" I asked as I walked into the shop.

"I just wanted you to come with me 'cause Sasuke's trial starts in like 3 minutes." Ino said. She walked out from behind the counter.

"Oh! Really! I hadn't noticed what time it was! Let's go."I said. We turned around and walked out of the flower shop. We walked down several more streets and came to the big arena. (A/n: Y'know the arena from the chunin exams.)I wondered why Ino wasn't saying anything. We finally reached the big arena. People were already filling the arena.

"Forehead, Tsunade said something about you meeting with her at the place where the hokage sits." Ino said to me.

"Really? Ok I'll see you after wards then?" I asked Ino.

"Yeah sure." She said. Ino turned around and walked off toward the long line.

'Now where was that place Tsunade wanted to see me at?' I thought to myself. I looked around and saw Shizune waving to me a couple hundred feet away. I ran over to her.

"Hey Sak. Come with me. Tsunade told me to go look for you since you have only been there once before."She said as I reached her. She turned around and started to walk over to a small slit in the wall. I followed close behind. I didn't want to get lost. She took several sharp turns and came to some narrow stairs. She quickly ran up them and disappeared from my sight. I quickly copied her and found myself in a small room high in the air.

"Ah! Saku-chan, You finally got here. Great!" I heard Tsunade say from beside me. I turned to my right and saw my shishou sitting in a big red chair.

"Oh. Hey shishou." I said. I walked over to the edge and looked down into the arena. The whole arena looked about ready to burst with people. In the arena there was Sasuke chained in a metal, probably chakra proof, chair. Next to him was Morino Ibiki with a long katana. I heard Tsunade get out of her chair and walk over to stand beside me.

"Ok now that everyone is here we can get started. Sasuke Uchiha. Do you have any last words?" Tsunade boomed with her very loud voice. I saw Sasuke look up at Tsunade and then I felt our eyes connect. Then he looked away. I saw his lips move though I couldn't hear what was coming out of them.

Suddenly I saw Ibiki motion for someone and Naruto stepped out into the arena with an acoustic guitar.

~Sasuke's POV~

After I saw my Sakura-chan up there I mumbled to Ibiki that I wanted to sing a song and to motion to Naruto over at the side. Yes, I did say MY Sakura-chan. It was the hardest thing to do when I left her on the bench THAT night. I was all set on power that night. I was hoping not to see her. I hoped because I didn't want to say good-bye. But luck was not on my side that night. She just happened to show up. Then she just had to tell me she loved me. It took all my strength to not turn around and tell her that I loved her also.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my left to see the annoying blond I call dobe.

"Hey Sasuke-teme you ready?" He asked. I nodded. He handed me the guitar. I moved so I sat cross legged. Then I put the guitar on my lap. I looked up to see if Sakura-chan was looking. She was turned to the hokage speaking with her. I started to strum my guitar. I kept strumming. I had strummed for about 30 seconds when Sakura-chan finally looked at me. I locked eyes with her and began to sing.

I can finally see, that you're right there beside me

I saw her eyes widen a little.

I am not my own, for I have been made new

I saw her mouth form, but not speak, the words don't

Please don't let me go, I desperately need you

And it is true. I did desperately need her. She was the little light I had left in my dark, dark life.

I strummed for about 10 more seconds. Always keeping eye contact with her. My precious blossom.

I am not my own, for I have been made new

I added some sadness in my eyes for I know I'll never see my blossom again.

Please don't let me go I desperately need you

I saw her eyes widen. I slowly stopped strumming my guitar until I stopped altogether. Now was the time to die.

~Sakura's POV~

My eyes widened when I saw that sadness in his eyes. I slowly began to forgive him for that night. Then I realized something. HE WAS GOING TO DIE RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING. I started to act fast. I had to stop him from being killed. But what would make Tsunade stop Ibiki from executing him. Ah! I got it. I turned to Tsunade as Naruto took the guitar from Sasuke.

"Tsunade stop Ibiki from executing Sasuke. I need to speak to you about something." I said. I saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Ibiki stop. Sakura and I need to discuss something before you do your deed." Tsunade boomed once again. I saw Sasuke's head whip up and his eyes lock with mine. I could see in his eyes confusion, gladness, and dare I say it lovingness. I smiled down at him. I hope I know what I'm doing.

"What Sakura." Tsunade barked at me. I could tell she was mad.

"I don't think you should kill him." I said. She got madder.

"And why not?" Tsunade said. I could tell she was holding back her anger.

"Well one because you don't want all the Uchiha clan to run out. Two he killed some major threats to our village. And three I think I still love him." I said.

"Sakura. I don't know if I can make this choice without the counsel. I know it's very true and death shouldn't be his punishment, but they're here and I can't stop it." She said.

"If you don't do something I will. I'll go down there and have my head off instead of his." I said with a serious tone. What I said was so a lie but if it gets Tsunade to change her mind I'll do it.

"Sakura don't you dare!" She said. Great.

"I will." I said.

"Fine I'll call it off. You know this will get me into big trouble?" She said. I nodded.

"Even if I have to I'll take the blame." I said. Now this was true.

"We have decided to not kill the accused, Sasuke Uchiha, because of several very good explanations. Now Ibiki release Sasuke and bring him up here will you." Tsunade said. There was suddenly an outbreak of whispers going around the arena.

Ibiki went over to Sasuke and released him. Sasuke stood up and started to walk over to the wall closest to us. Ibiki shouted at him to stop but I don't think he heard because he just ran right up the wall and into our little room. He landed right next to me.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"Hokage." Sasuke said. I couldn't read his face at all.

"Well, will you cooperate and accept your new punishment?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok. Your new punishment is to live with Sakura until she deems you worthy enough to go on being a ninja of the hidden leaf. You are also not to leave each other's sight at any costs." Tsunade said.

"Yes." Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"Ok, then Sakura go to your house and show Sasuke where he'll be staying." Tsunade said.

"Come on Sasuke follow me." I said as I retraced my steps from before. After we got out I started to walk to my house. Sasuke was calmly walking beside me. After a couple minutes of silence and walking we finally reached my house. I went up to the door and unlocked it and stepped inside. I left the door open for Sasuke to come in. I heard the door close behind me and figured Sasuke came in. I went into the kitchen and fetched the spare key to my house for Sasuke. I went back into the living room to see Sasuke lounging on the couch. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Here is your key." I said. He took it from me.

"Sakura." I heard him say. I turned my head toward him ad saw him facing me. We locked eyes and I saw compassion in his eyes. I don't know if I was surprised or not.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you. I could of died, but you let me, a criminal, live." He said.

"I only did it because I still love you." I said. Now I wasn't scared of rejection.

"I love you too" I heard him say before he crashed his lips onto mine.

There was only one thought going through my head while he kissed me. It was 'Dang! I'm glad I didn't give up on him.'

**Yo I'm finally done. **

**So review and Neji willcome to your door in a pink tutu and give you cake **


End file.
